Lovely affair
by Noblee
Summary: Tantas cosas pasan en la escuela, tantas relaciones inician. Ella sólo ve y escucha. Pareja en portada.
1. Sutilidad de hiena

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Pareja:** UsUk. El chico estrella + el busca problemas.

* * *

**Sutilidad de hiena**

El reloj marcó las 11:46 de la mañana, y la biblioteca escolar acogió la presencia de 6 personas. Una de ellas, era yo. Con un libro de Edgar Allan Poe en mis manos, me senté en una de las tantas sillas vacías que pudiera otorgarme un lugar cercano a la ventana. La clase de bioquímica había iniciado hace 15 minutos y mis intenciones de escuchar al profesor eran nulas. Por lo tanto, una dosis de lectura acompañado de una buena banda sonora, me era más factible. Y entonces pasó.

La primera cosa que jamás olvidas al dar tu primer paso en la preparatoria Thorpe, es el nombre del jugador estrella de futbol: Alfred F. Jones. Considerado como el _sex symbol_ de la institución, Jones era amado por la mayoría y odiado por unos cuantos. Si bien podrías pensar que su CI era menor de 7, sus notas te dejaban boquiabierto. No era para el cuadro de honor, pero tampoco residía en el promedio.

En fin, como iba diciendo, visualicé la cabellera rubia del jugador estrella a unos 3 metros de distancia. Y lo primero que pensé fue: _Woah, todo un chico malo, señor Jones_, pues suponía que tenía clases a esa hora. Se veía tan concentrado en un mísero pedazo de papel, que parecía que por momentos olvidaba que estaba en la biblioteca. Y con eso recordé la segunda lección de la escuela: jamás hagas enojar a la señora Truffles, quien en ese momento miraba mordazmente a Alfred.

Seguía tan concentrado en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, que cuando terminó, su expresión fue de orgullo y satisfacción. Sonreí en mi interior contagiada por su humor, para luego golpearme la cabeza con el libro al verle doblarlo en 4 partes. Quizás era algo secreto, quizás algo pervertido, pero como era él, no era posible. Y fue ahí que todo hizo clic en mi mente, y otro golpe me di al rostro.

A cuatro sillas de él, se hallaba Arthur Kirkland, un estudiante más de la preparatoria. Notas normales, presencia modesta y popularidad al margen. Era algo más como un busca problemas, pero no más que Gilbert, uno de sus amigos. Desde hace meses se había corrido el rumor de que habían visto fuera de la escuela a Arthur y a Alfred, en una situación un poco… ¿íntima? Ignoré el rumor, pues ese tipo de cosas no eran mi estilo; pero no pude evitar echarles una mirada cada vez que los veía juntos o a una distancia considerable.

Las líneas de Poe se volvieron borrosas, y mi concentración huyó hacia ese par de rubios. Entonces, Alfred, con la sutileza digna de una hiena, deslizó con un ligero golpe el papel recién doblado hasta el otro. Arthur lo recibió y lo abrió al instante. Un sonrojo, no sé si de vergüenza o furia, apareció en su rostro. Con un movimiento rápido, recogió sus cosas y se fue de la biblioteca. _Creo que la cagaste, Alfred_, pensé ante la reacción del chico, pero al ver la sonrisa, la que uno hace cuando ve algo tierno, en la cara de Jones, me dejó extrañada.

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos, y él también se fue. Curiosa, más no chismosa, ocupé su asiento tratando de imaginar lo que aquella nota decía. Observé fijamente la mesa y lo que parecían cuadros, 3 para ser exactos, se notaban en la madera. _Oh, viva la fuerza bruta del muchacho. _Pasaron los minutos, y salí de la biblioteca. Creo que nunca sabré que había en la nota, pero el verles a lo lejos, caminar juntos y el separar sus caminos al sonar la campana, me hizo creer que fue algo bueno.


	2. Inspiración griega

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Pairing**: Kiku Honda/Hana Karpusi.

* * *

**Inspiración griega**

Creo ‒y espero‒ que la mayoría coincidirá en que la materia preferida será la que tenga menos tarea, menos horas a la semana y en la que se usen computadoras. Exacto, ¡bendito seas laboratorio de cómputo! Dos hermosas horas en las cuales facebook, twitter, tumblr y demás redes sociales saturarán el sistema. Además, si el profesor de la materia es el señor Tony, todo irá viento en popa.

Suelo sentarme en la última fila, en medio de preferencia, así nadie se entrometerá conmigo y mis videos. Se supone que la clase pasada debíamos revisar ciertas cosas, pero el profesor se entretuvo con su celular y el siguiente "hagan lo que quieran", lo obedecimos al pie de la letra. Supongo que ahora sí se intentará cumplir el programa, pero las ojeras del maestro me dicen que ese día, le vale todo… otra vez. Es aquí donde uno espera que deje de ser el tutor de Alfred Jones, ¿qué? ¿Creyeron que sus buenas notas se daban por memoria fotográfica?

Así que dispuesta a darle rienda suelta a la locura, ingresé mi contraseña en tumblr y entré en la primera página que apareció. Enfrente de mí se hallaba Honda Kiku. Un joven estudiante de intercambio que vino de Japón. Realmente me sacó de onda que su apellido se diga primero, pero uno se acostumbra. Kiku es alguien… único. No sólo es inteligente, sino que también sabe dibujar y de una manera excepcional. _Asiáticos_, pensé. Es buena gente, no hablo mucho con él, pero cuando le pido ayuda en algo, me explica de una manera muy sencilla. Creo que su vocación es ser maestro, _¿verdad, Honda-sensei?_

Y a su costado se hallaba, ni más ni menos que la dormilona Hana. Una de mis amigas me contó que sus padres migraron desde Grecia hacia acá, en busca de mejores oportunidades. Hana era alguien alta, y me sorprende que esté en un equipo deportivo, ya que siempre se la pasa dormida. _Tal vez deba dormir tanto como ella_. Dormía, dormía y dormía, y cuando estaba despierta su mente sólo gritaba gatos. Pero eso sí, si quieres pasar la materia de Filosofía, ella es tu chica. Por lo que se ve, siempre se la pasa peleando con un chico, pero es obvio que son amigos. Y hablando de eso, ese chico no está aquí, clase que tiene Hana, clase a la que él se apunta o trata de entrar.

Faltan treinta minutos para que la clase termine y debo admitir que ya estoy aburrida, ¿por qué dejé mi libro en la casa? Miro el reloj, miro al profesor, miro a Kiku observando a Hana, me ruge el estómago. Debí haberme traído ese chocolate. Esperen, ¿qué? Mi vista se enfoca en el pelinegro y caigo en cuenta que observa muy minuciosamente a Hana, hasta donde yo sé son buenos amigos. Y una cosa que me agrada de Hana, es que es una pervertida total, y bueno, puede sacar de sus casillas a Kiku, cosa que nadie logra. Y eso es lo divertido. Pero al parecer los roles se han cambiado en estos minutos.

Ahora que lo noto, Kiku no ha tocado el teclado de la computadora. Está más enfocado en su cuaderno de dibujo. ¿Acaso estará buscando inspiración griega para su estilo japonés? Lo malo de estar atrás de él, es que no puedo ver lo que está haciendo. Ni modo. Suspiro resignada, y con diez minutos para que la clase termine, el profesor Tony da la salida. Espero a que todos salgan, ya que al ser la última clase del día, todos se aglomeran en la puerta, y ya he tenido suficiente.

Todos salen, y justo cuando me levanto, Kiku arranca una hoja de su cuaderno, la dobla, la deja ahí, y se marcha rápidamente. Me levanto un poco de puntitas para ver la hoja, y con caligrafía envidiable, miro Karpusi en el frente de la hoja. Rio por la ternura del japonés, y espero que esté preparado para la venidera ola de muestras de cariño y largas pláticas de gatos, porque supongo, que lo que tanto hacía era dibujar a Hana Karpusi en su mejor faceta.


End file.
